


Safe Word

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, lilo, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this prompt from my tumblr-</p><p>Prompt- Lilo, they have a safe word just in case, but are 90% vanilla and not rough. They get heated and Liam tries a new vibrator on Louis and its way too big for Louis at first and he freaks out and uses the safe word. Liam immediately stops and comforts him begging for forgiveness. Louis is so mortified and goes and locks himself in the guest room. Liam begs him to let him in and Louis is so embrassed he can't face Liam. Liam is pleading well into the night and around 3am Louis finally gets enough courage to open the door. Liam has to convince Louis that it's perfectly fine and he loves him and how he hates himself for even buying the large vibrator. They both have to comfort each other and take a really romantic bath together and they tell each other the reasons why they love each other. Liam calls Louis 'baby' the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

Liam layed across the couch with his long term and currently shirtless boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson in his arms. Louis looked up into Liam's brown eyes with his ocean blue ones. Liam slowly lowered his head till their lips connected. Their lips moved in sync when Liam slowly stood up, Louis instantly wrapping his legs around Liam's waist. They busted through the master bedroom's door. Liam set Louis down on the bed before disconnecting their lips. Louis pouted at the loss of his boyfriend's lips on his.

"I want to try something baby." Liam stated going through the drawer in the night-stand. He got out a large dark blue vibrator. Louis' eyes went wide at the vibrator. 

"You don't have too do it baby, if you don't want too..." Liam started when Louis cut him off by connecting their lips for a split second. "I want too, but can we have a safe word... If I want to stop... Ok Li?" Louis stated, his gaze going to the vibrator back to Liam.

"The safe word can be.... umm.. carrot! You love carrots baby!" Liam exclaimed. Louis flashed his 'Tommo' smile at Liam. 

Liam placed a soft kiss on Louis' forehead before connecting their lips again. Liam's hand slowly went down Louis' Tommo tummy, as the name given to Louis' tummy by the fans, until his palm rested on the strings to Louis' (actually Liam's) sweats. 

In one swift motion, Liam pulled down the sweats and Louis' boxers. Louis gasped at the sudden cool air against his hardening member. 

Grabbing lube out of the drawer, Liam coated two of his fingers. Taking one finger, rimming Louis' entrance before pushing in, Louis moaned softly. Liam slowly added another finger, scissoring, twisting his fingers. 

"Ready for the vibrator baby?" Liam questioned. Louis simply nodded before looking towards the window, which was located on the other side of the room. Liam grabbed the small bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his palm, quickly rubbing the lube over the vibrator. He lined it up at Louis' entrace before slowly pushing it in.

Liam didn't have the vibrator even a forth of the way in when Louis started to shake and his face scrunched in pain. 

"CARROT! CARROT! OH MY FUCKING GOD CARROT!" Louis screamed. Liam quickly took the vibrator out of Louis' tight hole, and wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend in his arms.

"I am so sorry baby! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to try something new with you baby! Please forgive me!" Liam exclaimed, moving the hair out of Louis' eyes. Louis looked up at Liam. The Doncaster boy jumped up, pulling the sweats and his boxers up before running out of the room. Liam heard the guest bedroom door slam shut. 

Liam got up and walked into the hall. He stopped at the guest room, he placed his hand on the door handle. Liam turned the handle but it wouldn't open. 'He locked it!' Liam thought. 

"Baby please let me in..." Liam pleaded. He heard shuffling behind the door. "No Li..." Louis whispered, it barely audible for Liam to hear.

"Please baby... please let me in... come on baby.." Liam said, placing his forehead on the door. Liam looked at the wall clock and read it was 1 am. 

Louis set on the bed in the guest room, tears streaming down his face. He felt like a complete idoit. He had just ran from his boyfriend, now he was crying. Louis set still looking down at his lap, listening to Liam's constant pleas. 

"Baby, open the door..." Liam's voice rang from the door. Louis' gaze went to the clock. 1:30 am. Louis sighed wiping tears from his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Baby.. Come on let me in... It's fine that you freaked out... I was so stupid for buying that big of one. I hate myself right now.. Please baby.." Liam pleaded more. Louis cried harder. Even Liam just admitted to him that he freaked out.

Louis zoned out listening to Liam pleas for him to let him in. He didn't want to face Liam right now. He was so embarrassed. He started crying over a vibrator, but it did hurt like hell!

Louis looked back over at the clock. It read 2:57 am. 'Wow how long was I zoned out?' Louis thought. Louis looked over to the door. He still heard Liam pleading for him. Louis took a deep breath. 'I can face Liam now, I can face Liam now... Ok Louis calm down..' Louis thought to himself. He slowly walked to the door, unlocking it and coming face to face with his boyfriend.

"Baby..." Liam started when Louis jumped into Liam's arms. 

"Baby, it was perfectly fine that you were freaking out over the large vibrator... I was so fucking stupid to by it! And my idea actually hurt you! I hate myself so much! But I love you so much baby.." Liam exclaimed. Louis looked up at the Wolverhampton lad.

"Li.. Your not stupid and you shouldn't hate yourself... If anyone is stupid it's me.." Louis whispered into Liam's chest. He inhaled Liam's scent, cinnamon.

"Baby, your not stupid... To make it up to you, why don't we have a bath together." Liam stated. Louis nodded before Liam picked him up bridal style and carried him into the master bathroom. Liam put Louis down by the tub. He turned on the water, putting his hand under the water waiting for it to go to the right temperature. He added rose scented bubble bath soap to the water, which immediately started to bubble. Liam got up and started to light the candles they kept around the tub. 

Liam got up turned the light off before shutting the water off stripping off his clothes before getting into the water. Louis took off the rest off his clothes and slipped in front of Liam. Louis set his head down on Liam's chest and allowed Liam to rub his fingers through his carmel fringe. 

"Liam, do you remember the reason you fell in love with me...." Louis questioned playing with some of the bubbles. Liam smiled.

"Baby, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I love your hair, your smile, how your short, how you can turn any sad situation into a funny one. I love your Tommo tummy.. And I definitely love how your not afraid to speak your mind. I love you Louis William Tomlinson! Now.. how did you fall in love with me?" Liam stated placing feathery kisses into Louis' hair. 

"Li... I love your soft chocolate eyes, the way you kiss me. Your voice, damn definitely that voice. I love how you carry me around, how you cuddle me. I love the way you style your hair. I love how you are always protective of me, and how you take care of me when I'm ill of I'm homesick. I love how shy you are sometimes and how you are all Daddy Direction! And I love you Liam James Payne!" Louis exclaimed, turning a little bit placing a kiss on Liam's lips.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too Li"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Anon I hope you like! It took me an hour to write it! Well a little more cause I kept laughing while watching Rob Dyrdek's show Ridculousness! Well here you go! xx -R


End file.
